


redspider

by FluffNAngst



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Invasion: mentioned, Cassie Kon and Bart- the characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, In Chapter 10, LOTR: mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, More than One Shot, Not tagging them so people don't think it's a fic for just them, Peter being stupid, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except that one fic ignore it, featuring: clint barton losing control of his life, hiding injuries isn't good bby, i only write fluff, one shots, what about it, yeah i added hints of birdflash joyfire and damijon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNAngst/pseuds/FluffNAngst
Summary: welcome to rare-pair hell





	1. are you KIDDING me?? HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW??

"I'm cold, babe."

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No way! I actually like this hoodie, and I kind of want to see it again."

"You will see it again, on me. Besides, you can always steal it back."

Peter avoided his eyes, instead opting to stare at the fire. "Nope."

Tim sighed. "Please?" He tried.

"Not happening!"

Putting on his best kicked puppy expression, Tim tried again, this time slipping off the bench in order to force Peter to look him in the eyes. 

"Pleeeaaase?"

"N-o. No,"

"Please. Babe. I'm so cold. I'm going to die of hypothermia."

"UGH! FINE! Fine." Peter pulled his black SI hoodie off with a disgruntled expression, and threw it in Tim's face.

"Yay!" Tim pulled the hoodie on, reveling in the warmth, and sighed dreamily. He didn't even wonder why the hoodie was way too big for him or Peter.

Peter grumbled, rubbing his bare arms. "You SO owe me one."

"Yep."

"I want a dragon."

"Be more realistic."

"Okay, I want my yellow hoodie with the clouds on it back."

Tim stifled a giggle. "What color do you want your dragon?"

 

~~~

[Avenger's Tower]

 

Tim sighed, and checked his watch for the hundredth time. Peter is late. Again. Stupid daytime vigilantes and their stupid schedules.

He took a sip of his Starbucks, and sighed again. Loudly. He's not even going to be mad, because Peter's probably helping an old woman across the road or returning someone's lost bike.

Friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

God, if he's late even TWO more seconds, Tim is gonna-

"Ah! Young Timothy! Hello!"

Thor waved cheerfully at him, and Tim was again struck by strong yellow lab vibes. Big, goofy, and incredibly loyal.

"Are you waiting for Spiderlad?"

Tim snorted, and covered his mouth with his hand. "Yes. That is who I am waiting for. Spiderlad."

Thor smiled again, and patted Tim on the shoulder with an honestly huge hand. Tim felt like a preteen.

"Tony said they were both coming back in around five minutes."

"Oh. Good."

Thor nodded, letting the smile slip off his face, and started to walk away.

Tim checked his watch again. Five minutes. He could handle five minutes.

Except, Thor had stopped five feet away and was now staring Tim's chest. His hoodie? 

"Is that- Is that my hooded shirt?"

Tim's eyes widened. Peter wouldn't.

"Uh. Um. Maybe?"

Thor wrinkled his brow. "It's been lost three long months! Where did you find it?"

Oh boy. "I didn't find it? I stole it from Peter, so you'd have to ask him."

Thor gave him a piercing look, and nodded slowly.

"Do you want it back?"

Thor shook his head. "I have already gotten a replacement. Perhaps I should keep a better eye on my belongings."

He turned and just- walked away. Peter Parker is dead. He is so dead. Oh my god, Thor thinks he's a hoodie thief now. Which, he IS, but STILL.

"Hey, Tim! Sorry I'm late- woah, what's up?"

"Parker. Where did you get this hoodie." Tim gritted out

"Uh. Pepper. Why?"

"Because Thor- yeah, THOR- just asked me why I was wearing his hoodie."

"Oh my god."

"You're so dead."

"I wore Thor's hoodie. You're wearing Thor's hoodie. Oh my GOD WHAT DID I DO."


	2. negotiations are going well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nO!  
> ...............  
> ;)

"Please tell me you aren't being serious."

Tim leaned forwards across the table, clasping his hands together. "Mr. Stark, I am always serious."

Tony grimaced. "First of all, I'm calling bull, second off, are we going to write this into our contract? Are we really doing this?"

Tim grinned, and sat back, putting his still locked hands behind his head. "Yes. Yes we are." 

Pepper was trying to stifle her giggles, and failing miserably. Tony glared at her once, before melting into a resigned 'how am I agreeing to this' look which involved him rubbing his temples and looking extremely pained.

Tim snorted, and released the back of his head to pull a contract out of his laptop bag, which was sitting on the conference table. "This has all the information you'll need, all you need to do is have you and Pep sign here and here."

Tony stopped massaging his head long enough to read most of the contract out loud. 

"Vibranium tech, to be used for official League business only, given in return for zeta tech, to be used for official Avenger's business only... and- you and Peter are allowed to build a blanket fort in my office." The look on his face is something Tim is going to relish for years.

He all but beamed. "Yep! Now, are you signing, or what?"

Tony groaned again, and pulled his pen out of his front pocket. "Fine. Fine! You have a deal."

Tim quieted down, except for his bouncing on the chair, and watched Tony sign with a look of resignation on his face, and Pepper sign with a look of amusement.

"I just have one more question, before you leave." Tony gritted out.

"Shoot. " Tim smirked like he knew what question was about to be asked.

"Are... are you gonna make out in my office?"

Tim snorted. "Nope, of course not!"

He turned to walk out of the room, but right before he walked out, he whirled around and gave them a big conspicuous wink.

"Oh my god." Tony let his head drop into his hands.


	3. please stop you're embarrassing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IM OLDER"  
> "IM TALLER"  
> "SHUT UP"
> 
> peter is taller by an inch and tim is older by a day.

Tim was looking at his phone, and even though it was three in the morning, neither of them were tired. They just finished a stupid rom com that Bruce suggested, the Wedding Singer, and were both laying in their sleeping bags on the floor of Peter's living room trying to 'sleep'. Peter wanted to start a conversation, but like, how? Maybe they could just cuddle. Wait. 

"Which one of us should be the big spoon? Y'know, for when we cuddle?" Peter rolled over to look at Tim, who had looked up from his phone.

"Well, I'm older." Tim managed to keep a straight face.

"I'm taller." Peter wasn't as good at keeping a straight face, but dangit, he was trying, and he wasn't even laughing! 

"Shut up."

That was the final straw. They both broke down giggling, and after a few minutes they were holding on to each other and gasping for air.

"I still can't believe-" Peter wheezed- "That I heard that with my own two ears. Holy crap."

Tim let out a breathless laugh, and collapsed onto his back. "I can. They're what, kindergartners?"

Peter giggled again, and fell back next to Tim. 

"They'd so kill us if they heard this."

"Oh, definitely."

The conversation trailed off as they tried to slow their breathing.

The song playing in the background trailed off slowly.

Everything kinda felt perfect. 

Peter grabbed Tim's hand, and everything felt more than kinda perfect as they stared at the ceiling, still focusing on breathing, but also focusing on the warmth of the other's hand in theirs.


	4. sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've leveled up in how tooth rotting this fluff can get
> 
> (but I was listening to an angsty song while I wrote this does that count)

Peter was binge watching the Office for no reason (again) when a knock on his window startled him off his bed.

"OW! Ow ow ow ow-" Is that? "Tim?"

The boyfriend in question grinned and waved, pointing at the lock on his window.

Peter sighed, paused the show on his laptop, and trudged over to the window.

"You okay?" He's smirking. Ugh.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Peter grabbed Tim by the arm and pulled him through the window, but he just landed on his feet gracefully. Stupid bats.

"I did tell you I was coming over."

"Yeah, I kinda assumed it was going to be through the door!" Peter groaned, and closed the window. "Since you're not only out of costume, but I also assumed you would be here in the morning, given that you live FIVE HOURS AWAY. Silly me."

"Mhm." Tim was distracted by the posters on his walls, even though he's probably seen them a million times.

"What's so urgent that it warranted- what, zeta-ing all the way to NYC, anyway?"

"Cuddles."

"I'm sorry, what."

"Cuddles. I wanted to cuddle."

Peter sighed. "You got up in the middle of the night, on a school night- or work night for you, whatever. To snuggle."

Tim turned to look him, grinning. "Yep."

"I can't tell if this is adorable or a cry for help."

Tim snickered as he started rifling through Peter's drawers. "Let's go with adorable, yeah?"

He was pulling out pajamas. Oh no, he wouldn't.

"Please tell me you told your family you were coming over."

"Nope!" Tim called over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom.

"Oh my god." Never think Tim wouldn't do something. That will immediately jinx it.

He could hear Tim laugh from the bathroom.

Peter sighed for what must be the fifth time that night. Maybe he should just start breathing like this. It would save time.

He closed the Netflix app, shut his laptop, and put it back in his bag so he wouldn't forget it in the morning. 

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Alfred letting him know where Tim was (so he didn't get assassinated). Which was just enough time for Tim to ninja his way across his room and plop down on Peter's bed.

Tim smiled at him, patting the blankets next to him, and wow, Peter is weak. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies, even though they'd been dating for what? A year?

Peter tried to not make it too obvious that he was about to melt from the inside out as he navigated his messy room towards his bed. And sleep. He'd almost forgot sleep.

Tim scooted towards the wall when Peter got in, and they ended up eye to eye.

Tim draped an arm around Peter, pulling him closer, and kissed him on the nose before wrapping himself completely up in Peter like an octopus.

Peter let out a soft breath (NOT another sigh.) and pulled him close. Something was probably bothering him, but they could talk about it in the morning. 

For now, it's snuggle time.

It's been a while since Peter fell asleep that quickly, and it's been even longer for Tim being able to sleep without nightmares.


	5. batboys React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all asked for this so obviously I wrote it perfectly in like three hours, deleted it accidentally, and wrote it in fifteen minutes way worse.

Dick had just gotten back from what seemed like the longest patrol of his life. Babs told him it was only two hours but it was definitely like five years.

He tiredly undressed, and redressed in whatever was in his locker. Just need to get to the shower.

He trudged upstairs, towards his room. As he passed Tim's room, heard voices. And laughter? And-

A very loud crash.

"Tim? Everything okay?"

Silence.

"What happened?"

"My shirt fell..?" Tim sounded sheepish and guilty. Oh boy.

"That sounded a lot heavier than a shirt."

"...My boyfriend was in it."

Ah. Dick can hear them both laughing, even if it sounded pained.

"Peter? You okay?"

"Yep!"

"...Alright then. Don't stay up too late, there's medical gauze in the bathroom." Dick wasn't going to sigh. He's just going to breathe slowly.

He made his way down the hall, towards sleep and a shower, when a thought made him pause.

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Who knows you're here?"

"..."

"I'm getting flashbacks." Tim sounded faint, like he'd moved away from the door.

"That was SO your fault."

"At least B is used to me sneaking out! If you're grounded double what I was, that could be a whole month! I can't not see you for a month." Dick could practically see Tim's puppy eyes.

"I'll... call Aunt May."

God, these kids. Wait. No. He sounds like a dad. 

Dick sighed.

Now he's just going to have an existential shower, telling himself twenty three isn't even that close to middle aged.

~~~

Jason leaned over the counter, watching Alfred pull both lasagnas out of the oven, which made the kitchen smell like heaven.

"Master Jason, will you please call your siblings to dinner?" Jason took a deep breath. "And don't just scream up the stairs this time."

Jason let out the deep breath, grinned, and winked at Alfred before leaving.

Damian was first. He pounded on the door, being as loud and annoying as possible (a talent of his), and screamed "DINNER'S SERVED, BRAT!"

Damian whipped open the door, glared at him, and whirled down the stairs, Titus and Alfred the cat in tow.

He didn't even have to knock on Dick's door. It opened, Dick gave him a dazzling grin, and ran towards the stairs without a word. Jason can hear Alfred scolding Dick for sliding the rails instead of using the stairs like a normal person.

Tim was last. He decides, on a whim, to just kick down the door.

That was a huge mistake.

"OH MY-"

"JASON! GET! OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jason slammed the door shut. "DINNER'S READY, SO PUT A SHIRT ON! OR THREE!"

Jason walked away as fast as he could before he could process what he saw.

Oh my god. He just walked in on his little brother.

There were definitely pants involved, but it's the PRINCIPLE of the matter.

He's not going to be able to look Peter or Tim in the eyes for a week.

~~~

Damian wasn't nervous.

He WASN'T.

It's just that him and Jon set a whole day apart to explore the manor, and he isn't even sure it'll be that interesting.

Whatever.

They were going to start at the lived in part of the manor, and make their way through the rooms.

Dining room was first. Damian pushed open the big double doors, and instead of seeing the pristine place he usually ate, he saw three beat up vigilantes, and a bunch of weapons.

He would not let this get to him. Turning to Jon, he gestured to the room. “This is the dining room.” He glanced at the Outlaws. “And those are Todd, and Todd's harem.” 

Harper raised a lazy middle finger, and Starfire giggled, giving them a small wave.

He steered Jon out of the room, throwing them a dirty look on the way out.

Living room was next. Damian opened the door, only to smell... gummi bears and orange chocolate? The Princess Bride was playing on the TV, which could only mean...

Wally West popped up from the couch. “Damian!”  
Damian sighed as Grayson popped up behind him. “Hey, Dami! Jon!”

Damian turned to Jon with a deadpan expression as Grayson wrapped an arm around West's shoulder. “This is the living room. That's Grayson, and Grayson's boyfriend West. They're disgusting.”

Damian walked out of the room pulling Jon behind him, and heard the other two laughing. It almost made him regret it, except that it made Jon giggle. So.

Anyway.

Kitchen was next. Damian almost sighed in relief. As long as Pennyworth was there, it would be spotless.

Damian pulled open the door, and got a marshmallow to the face. Jon stuck his head around the door and got one to match.

Parker. And Drake.

“This is the kitchen,” He gritted out as they tried to throw marshmallows into each other's mouths with increasingly horrible aim. “And that is Drake, and Drake's boyfriend Parker. They're...” Damian grimaced. “They're worse.”

Jon let out a surprised laugh. 

This day was not going to plan, but maybe that was okay.


	6. hey look it's our favorite disney princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate titles: "i forgot about this fic until I read the comments, then I cried while I wrote this." "I don't know how to write shuri please forgive me." "normal update schedule? I don't know her"

Tim was just casually hanging out in the Avenger's kitchen, eating grapes, and watching Clint Barton pour orange juice into froot loops, when Peter walked in.

"Hey, what's-" 

"Shh! Look." Tim pointed at Clint, who was now pouring a Red Bull into his coffee mug. "He just finished his coffee yogurt and cinnamon roll."

Peter only looked at Clint for a second. "Don't watch, hon. He's spiraling."

"It's a morbid fascination. I can't look away."

Peter spared Clint, who was pouring his mug into his cereal, one last glance, before pulling Tim out of the room.

"We can go on patrol instead." He probably shouldn't be offering, but hey. Let the man lose control of his life in peace.

Tim's face lit up. "Seriously? I know Tony probably didn't give the okay but LET'S DO IT."

They quickly got into costume, Tim having kept a spare at the Tower just in case.

Once they were completely ready to go out, they opened the window, which is when a helicopter decided to land on the roof.

"Peter, is that...?"

"I think so! Wanna go see?"

"Heck. Yes."

They jumped out of the open window, and grappled and webbed their ways to the top respectively.

"IT HER!"

Shuri, princess of Wakanda. Cool cool. Nice. Tim's met princesses before. Not really smart science princesses, but hey.

Shuri waved enthusiastically, and took off at a breakneck run towards them. Tim could see her brother (the KING OF WAKANDA) shaking his head in the background.

"PETER!" Shuri yelled, launching herself at him.

"SHURI!" Peter replied, laughing, and pulling down his mask.

Peter let go, and spun her around to face Tim. He mouthed "name okay?" at Tim, and he nodded.

"This is my boyfriend, Tim." Tim waved a little and tried for a smile.

She stuck out her hand, and he pulled his mask off to shake it.

"Wait. Peter."

"...Yeah, Shuri?"

"You're dating Tim Drake."

"Yes."

"As in CEO of WE? Creator of some of the best tech this side of the world?"

"...yes?"

"How the hell did you do this." Shuri grabbed Tim's hands and whispered urgently. "Is he blackmailing you?"

Tim laughed, and suddenly the tension he felt was gone as Peter pouted. "No, no, of course not."

He shot a quick look at Peter, and leaned in closer. "Help me."

Shuri let out a surprised laugh.

"So, what're you two doing in costume?"

"We were going to go out on a quick patrol." Peter suddenly sounded sheepish.

Shuri narrowed her eyes. "And why would you be doing that in your condition?"

Tim whipped his head around to look at Peter, who was flushing.

"What condition."

Shuri smirked. "Oh, didn't he tell you? A monster recently bashed him in the side hard enough to break his ribs, slice through his suit, and bruise his lungs. So, I'll ask again. Why would you even consider leaving the Tower like that."

Peter shot a desperate look at Tim, but no WAY. Nuh uh. Not telling him about injuries is one thing, but patrolling like that?

"Babe. Come on." Peter sighed. 

"Okay, fine. We won't patrol."

Shuri grinned, and clapped her hands together. "I know what we can do instead!"

She pointed dramatically at Peter. "YOU promised to show me Lord of the Rings, and I'll be staying here for three days, which is enough for you to heal and us to binge!"

Peter perked up immediately. "Oh, yeah! Tim, are you okay with rewatching-"

"Who do you think I am."

"That's fair, come on!" Peter grabbed them both, and they raced towards the stairs.

~~~

Tony poked his head into the door. "Hey, what're you guys doing?"

He really didn't want to hear "exploring the new Vibranium tech just delivered."

Tim sat up. "We're forcing Mr. Manly Man Who Can Totally Patrol Injured to sit down for more than fifteen seconds."

Shuri sat up next to him. "We're watching Lord of the Rings!"

Peter popped up last. "They're eating all the Reeses Pieces and not letting me have any."

Tony snorted. "Well, have fun."

He shut the door and thanked whatever was out there that Tim and Shuri cared more about making Peter rest than making his life hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had literally zero (0) inspiration to write this but I wrote it anyways. softhopekhope helped me again. she's the only reason u have this chapter.


	7. bet you thought you'd seen the last of the cameos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is canon? here I'll tell you- NOTHING. do I look like I care about canon? I'm literally writing a crossover ship fic. canon is whatever I say it is, and I say it's a weird mashup of every single DC thing ever written, so here, take Cassie Kon and Bart meeting Peter. I write what I write.

Patrol, surprisingly, didn't suck.

Probably because there was a chatty, kind of adorkable superhero patrolling with him, but you can't blame Tim for being a little smitten. 

Batman hadn't exactly been... happy, when Tim announced he was taking Peter on patrol in Gotham, but it's not like he had a say in the matter. 

Anyway. Back to reality, which was hanging out by Tim's favorite gargoyle (it kinda looked like Bruce when he hadn't slept in three days), and eating pizza.

The cool breeze blew on Tim's face, and he idly wondered if the people on the streets could feel it. Weirdly enough, there were no sirens or screams. It felt... almost peaceful.

That probably should've tipped Tim off that something was wrong. 

A small noise started in the distance, small at first, and growing in volume. Peter's head perked up a little as he tried to decipher the sound.

It kinda reminded Tim of...

Oh. Oh, sh-

"ROB!" One body slammed into him, quickly followed by another, almost knocking Tim off the roof.

"What are you two-" He paused, looking up at the last of the trio, floating in the sky. "You THREE doing here? In Gotham? On a school night?"

Bart's bottom lip stuck out, trembling, and his eyes grew even larger somehow. "Can't we visit our bestest bud ever without interrogation?" 

Cassie laughed, and leaned forward to ruffle Tim's hair. "Yeah, we were just passing through, Timmy!"

Kon detached himself from Tim just enough to lean over and give Peter a pointed look. "Who's the kid?"

Peter, who had shook himself free from his probable fanboy freakout, covered a snort with his hand.

"They don't know?" 

Tim shook his head, and glanced back at his friends. "We haven't had the chance to talk about it."

Bart squinted at Peter. "Aren't you... Spiderman?"

"Yeah, what's a New York meta doing in Gotham?" Cassie looked a little hurt, and a little menacing.

Peter held up the slice of pizza in his hand, and deadpanned "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Tim huffed out a fond laugh, and swung his legs around to the roof behind him, bringing Bart, who was still latched onto him, around to the other side as well.

Kon and Cassie drifted over, and landed on the roof while Peter stuffed the rest of his pizza in his mouth and jumped down beside Tim.

Tim sighed, and gave Peter a little smile before announcing, "This is Peter, my boyfriend. He's already gotten the shovel talk from Batman, so be nice."

Dead silence. Bart looked stunned, Cassie looked triumphant, and Kon looked like...

"HA!" Cassie yelled, whirling around to Kon. "YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS!"

Kon groaned, and let his face fall into his hands.

Bart shot them a look. "Uh. Congratulations. Nice to meet you?"

Cassie whooped again, and Kon smacked her. 

Peter laughed a little under his breath, and gave Tim a look. The, "Wow-Your-Friends-Are-Such-Dorks-I-Love-Them" look that Peter gets from Tim all the time.

Cassie ran forward, and grabbed Peter's hands. "Thank you," she said seriously, "For giving me this great victory."

"It's not a victory, it was a fifty-fifty shot and you know it!" Kon shouted while he pulled one dollar bills from different pockets, counting up to twenty.

"It's a victory. Hey, d'you think you'd want to-"

"NOPE." Tim cut her off. "No recruiting my boyfriend. We barely see each other as is."

Cassie gave him a grin, and let go of Peter's hands. "Worth a shot!"

Tim sighed. "Do you guys want to come back to the Manor for dinner?"

Kon looked up from his scavenging. "DO we ever!"

Bart fist pumped, and high fived Cassie.

"This is why you came to Gotham, isn't it."

"Sure is!"

"Oh my god."

Peter laughed, for real this time, and squeezed Tim's hand. "Maybe get O to tell A?"

Tim blanched. "Right, yeah, good idea."

Tim tapped his earpiece. "Hey, O? Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Impulse are coming for dinner. D'you think you could-"

Babs laughed. "Tell Alfie? Will do, Timmers. See you soon."

"See you."

Dinner was crazy. Kon may or may not have been banned from Gotham on pain of death.

When did Tim's social life become this. He misses the good old days, when it was just him and a camera.

....Okay, so he doesn't. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I need sOME consistency, so I'll be posting a chapter at least once a month. I'll only do more if I get inspiration., which is never, except that one time i posted three times in one day but we ignore that.


	8. love is a funny thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> :)
> 
> (TW for non-explicit injuries, overused "alien invasion" trope, and a smol anxiety attack)

Another large explosion shook the sky as the last ship was pushed out of the atmosphere. Tim could barely hear it over the blood pounding in his ears.

Peter was lying on the ground, and Tony was holding his hand. Tony was letting his gloved (gauntleted?) hand drift over Peter's body. (Scanning for injuries, Tim thought distantly.)

Tim was just standing there. He had to move. 

His feet seemed like they drifted over the rubble, each step feeling like a lie as his heart pounded and his mind screamed and his hands shook.

And then he was sinking down on his knees. There wasn't a lot of blood, but something felt wrong. He shouldn't have taken that last hit and not be- dead? horribly injured? Tim doesn't know/

He returned the look Tony was giving him as Peter's breath hitched, and his hand squeezed a little. Tony looked upset, but his eyes were dry and that counts for something, (anything, it has to.)

Tony gave him a smile that Tim couldn't determine. "He'll heal. We just need to-" His voice shook a little. "We just need to get him to Stark Tower right now There;s some internal damage, but we have- equipment." Tony can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

It's not that far. They can make it.

A hand lands on his shoulder and Tim isn't going to cry until Peter is safe. 

He can hear his dad's voice rumble out "You need any help?" to Tony, who's gathering Peter in his arms gently. He can't hear Tony's response as he stumbles to his feet.

"Tim." Okay, maybe he is going to cry. That's Bruce's special voice, the one he uses when something is wrong but is going to get better.

"I want to go with him." Tim pauses, and sniffs. "Is that okay?"

His eyes are locked with Bruce, who mouths something over his shoulder ("Go on, I'll stay") and he smiles softly at Tim. "Of course, kiddo. Let's go."

Okay.

It's okay.

~~~

"This is NOT okay you absolute IDIOT!"

Peter, who only woke up about two seconds ago, blinked.

Tim stomped his foot, and his voice quivered as he all but yelled "We thought you were DYING!"

Peter blinked again, and seemed to come to his senses. "What happened?"

Tim is going to kill him. "You stepped in front of a laser, stupid."

Peter scrunched his nose, and it WASN'T adorable, because Tim was totally still mad. "Was I trying to save someone?"

Tim rubbed his temples. "Oh my god."

Peter broke into a huge grin. "What? You expect me to stand by while some innocent old granny gets hit by a laser?"

Tim laughed, and fell forward onto Peter's hospital bed.

His voice muffled by Peter's stomach, he sighed. "I thought you were gonna die."

Peter hummed. "Sorry I worried you."

"Worried?!" Tim's head shot up. "I was terrified!"

Peter pushed his smile down. "Okay, I'm sorry I terrified you." He leaned forward and kiss the top of Tim's head, who huffed and let his head fall back. mumbling something into his chest.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Tim grumbled whatever it was again, quieter this time.

Peter snorted. "Try picking your head up."

Tim groaned and pushed up just enough to see. "I love you. Never do anything like that again, okay?"

Play it cool, Parker.

"What?" His voice squeaked. So close.

"What part? The love or the you don't get to pull stupid stunts anymore?" Tim teased.

"I love you too."

For the smallest second, Tim looked stunned. Like he didn't expect it. He did smile pretty quickly, though.

And you know what? Peter actually hasn't jumped into a laser since that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .i think this is the first time they actually said I love you??? timeline is inconsistent but whatever;


	9. tim drake being happy and sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen I have an explanation. to discord: I've abandoned you because I literally have the attention span of a rabbit and like three weeks ago realized I'd been gone for weeks and it'd be too awkward to come back after a really long time. so. yeah. to everyone else: inspiration sucks and I've been writing a lot of original stories which means no energy or time for fanfic. so. take this or whatever I'm really sorry.

It was a fairly normal day. The sun was shining, the people were bustling, and nothing was attacking anything. So maybe not normal, but whatever.

It was a good day.

That's what tipped Tim off. He looked over at Peter, who was gushing at a dog, who was wagging at someone's ice cream cone as it melted in the heat.

Peter looked back over, and smiled. He grabbed Tim's hand and then- That's when Tim realized. He was happy. Really, truly, happy.

His family likes him. Wants him. He has a stupid wonderful amazing boyfriend. He timeshares a dog. He likes himself the way he is, for crying out loud. Crap. 

He's crying.

Peter is cradling Tim's face in his hands while he does a weird gross laugh cry sob thing that'd be incredibly embarrassing if he wasn't so happy.

He's crying into Peter's shirt now. Okay, maybe it is embarrassing. But he's allowed to be stupid. And happy. And here.

"Sorry." He laughed wetly. "Sorry."

Peter frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Did something happen? Was it just a memory? Are you-"

"I'm good." Tim grinned into Peter's shirt. "I'm great."

"You were literally crying two seconds ago."

"Shut up, that's in the past."

Tim snorted, and pulled back just enough to look his boyfriend (!!) in the eyes.

"Seriously," He shifted, wrapping his arm's around Peter's waist. "I just-"

Tim paused. "I just realized how good I am. You know how bad I've been- in the past. And I'm not, anymore. It kinda sank in just now and freaked me out."

Peter stared at him for a moment.

And burst out laughing, pressing his forehead to Tim's. 

"I'm very glad-" He managed- "That you're great." 

"But?"

"But you literally cried because you were happy. You're a happy crier."

Tim took a moment to consider that. 

"Well... I guess I can't wait to cry more in the future, then."

"It's definitely going to happen. Via me, of course."

"Of course."


	10. magic dog: oh my god they were soulmates (tim: and we were soulmates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys gals and nonbinary pals buckle up and read this soulmate au chapter.... with a twist :). It's kinda cracky so be warned lmao. if u wanna know about,,, PersonalTM stuff, read the notes, if u don't wanna be bummed out, continue forth, and know that I have reasons for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO W/ THE PERSONAL STUFF. A family member died. It sucked. I haven't been working on this fic bc it's a Happy Fun Side Thing that I didn't want to taint, and also I needed to be there for other people. It happened early summer, and I finally was like "alright you gotta update fam idc if u dont have ideas the people need u" so like.,,, here I am. Don't expect wonders ig?
> 
> also also I'm working on a different more plot-y fic (tim-centric :3 but no ship) that I started while sad to cheer me up, since I've wanted to write it forever. it's not even close to being done but when I upload it ya girl is gonna plug it for dayz so :))))
> 
> have fun with the fic lol

Oh my god. Batman is going to kill me.

Tim is staring at the thing on his finger, and he can vaguely hear Peter choking in the background.

Who is also going to be killed by Batman.

"...it's a dog. It was just a dog."

The blue alien squirmed in front of them. "Yes, sir, we understand, but magic- tradition-"

"It's not binding, is it?"

The alien looked very much like he wished there was a rag to dab at his forehead right now.

"Sir, I'm afraid it's very permanent."

Tim shook his hand a little. "No one else can see it?"

The alien looked slightly relieved, shaking his head. "No, no, no! it's a completely personal experience."

"I feel like I've seen an anime like this," Peter muttered.

Blue guy smiled nervously. "You should be happy! Bonds like these don't occur unless real data has been gathered-"

"It's a red ribbon connecting our fingers. It doesn't really feel like a bond."

Peter snapped. "The red string of fate! It's a trope."

Tim shot him a look.

"I don't think it usually has 'magical sentient dog deciding you're soulmates', but I can work with it!"

Oh god.

"I wouldn't use the word soulmates."

The blue guy seems oddly calm all of the sudden.

"On our planet, we typically use the word spouse."

Jesus Christ, let Batman never find out a magic dog officiated his wedding, Tim prayed.

"Are we gonna have to get the dog to do our real wedding too?" Peter questions, like it's the the most normal thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend softhopekhope convinced me to start this. Hey girl hey. This is in progress, but is Not abandoned. ALSO !!!PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, EVEN IF IT'S JUST KEYSMASH I'LL APPRECIATE IT!!!! THANKS!! 
> 
> ALSO GUYS GUESS WHAT!! THERE'S A DISCORD SERVER NOW!! https://discord.gg/cBBkWsh COME CHAT WITH OTHER WEIRDOS IF YA WANT


End file.
